Orthos Prime
| slam elemental damage = 20.0 | slam radius = 10 | slide physical damage = 144.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = 5.0 | finisher damage = 200.0 | max targets = 5 | cleave radius = .15 | conclave = 50 | polarities = | stancemod = Bleeding Willow Shimmering Blight | stance = | stagger = Yes | introduced = Update 9.0 | notes = }} The Orthos Prime features a higher base damage, range, and attack speed than the Orthos. The Orthos Prime was added into the game in Update 9. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Can attack continuously while sprinting without disturbance using the quick melee attacks. *Relatively high attack speed. Faster attacks than Orthos. *Long range attacks with a wide radius, even wider than the regular Orthos. *Large jump attack AoE that knocks down enemies. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Shimmering Blight stance. Disadvantages: *When swinging you will be reduced to a walking pace, starting on the third combo animation. *Normal attacks have awkwardly placed swing hitboxes which vary with each swing animation, making it more difficult to hit enemies. *Very high stamina consumption. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * The Orthos Prime's polarity for its Stance slot makes it ideal for slotting in Shimmering Blight immediately. While the Orthos Prime can also use Bleeding Willow, its polarity will reduce the number of its bonus mod capacity, unless changed using Forma. * The Orthos Prime (and its normal counterpart the Orthos) has a unique equipped normal attack animation where it performs thrusting and stabbing attacks against an enemy. This attack is completely replaced upon equipping either of the polearm Stance mods. * New Loka asks for an Orthos Prime Blade as a sacrifice to become Pure (rank 4). Keep in mind not trading them all if you plan on ranking up New Loka. Trivia *This weapon used to have the same stats as normal Orthos. It was buffed in Update 9.5.2. *Note that the end-blades are not mirrors of each other and seem to have shapes that could fit together *In real life, Rubidium is an alkali metal element that is very soft, ductile and silvery-white in color. **It is not good for a blade as it's not hard enough to scratch other materials. (Brinell hardness of 0.216MPa, thousands of times worse than iron, which has 490MPa). **Being ductile, it is also easy to bend, so it won't keep an edge (or any shape for that matter) when striking an object. **Rubidium, as with most alkali metal (like Sodium), oxidizes violently when coming into contact with water, sufficient to produce a small explosion. **It can spontaneously combust in air, so it is usually stored in sealed containers with an inert liquid (mineral oil) as a buffer. **Despite the Orthos Prime's description, Rubidium is actually denser than Iron, by ~53%. **Rubidium has useful properties in laser science, atomic clocks, nuclear physics research, and solar panels. This can lead to speculation that the "rubidium" in the Orthos blade is either some kind of engineered material or it is used to focus/channel something. *It is also possible that Rubidium in the universe of Warframe is based on Rubedo, and therefore a different chemical or material altogether. Media Orthos Prime.jpg|Orthos Prime orthis prime 1.png orthos prime 2.png|orthos prime jump attack Warframe 2013-10-19 22-59-07-01.png Warframe 2013-10-19 22-59-20-92.png Warframe 10 ♠ Corrupted Orthos Prime Warframe Let's Build Orthos Prime (Melee 2.0) Warframe Orthos Prime Pro builds 2 Forma Update 13.3.0-0 See Also *Orthos, the original counterpart. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Orthos Prime Category:Polearm Category:Prime Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons